Dog
"Dog" is the default name of a Mabari war hound who potentially joins the party and serves as The Warden's faithful companion throughout the game. You can give him whatever name you like, and change Dog's kaddis if you so choose. He understands spoken words well enough to parse simple commands and basic intention. Dog is a full party member, counting as a Warrior who has war hound-specific abilities that he can learn, and character specific equipment in the form of collars and kaddis. He also has party banter and interjections, as well as his own triggered events; such as a territory-marking exploration game, which involves locating and subsequently having Dog urinate on various landmarks in the different locales the party visits. Not all locations have landmarks to mark, however. Dog is voiced by a real dog. Background Dogs are an essential part of Ferelden culture, and no dog is more prized than the Mabari. The breed is as old as myth, said to have been bred from the wolves who served the legendary hero Dane. Involvement There are only two ways in which you can obtain the Mabari War Hound as a companion. The first way is only open to the Human Noble Origins storyline. After aiding your faithful hound in the larder at your family estate, you are asked to give him a name and he will follow you from this point onward (although he will not be present during the quests in Ostagar). If you chose to follow any of the other Origin storylines, you must do a quest in the Ostagar camp. Once you have completed the quest, the Mabari War Hound will join you after you leave Ostagar with your other companions. Note -- If you are not a human noble and do not do the quest to save the Mabari War Hound you will lose the ability to have him as your companion. Initial Statistics Starting Talents: Growl, Dread Howl, Fortitude, Charge Special Talents: *Dread Howl - delays nearby enemies with an AoE stun *Combat Training - boosts critical chance, attack, and armor *Overwhelm - knocks targets on the ground and deals a series of hits *Shred - deals an automatic critical strike on a successful hit and bleed damage over time. *Nemesis - Dog gains bonuses to health and health regeneration Strategy 250px|right|Dog in Combat Even though his Dog talents are few, he can be used as a damage dealer in combat. It is unwise to underestimate him, because he has no attribute or level restrictions. Dread Howl delays nearby enemies with an AoE stun; Combat Training boosts critical chance, attack, and armor. Overwhelm puts targets on the ground and deals a series of hits and Shred is vicious, dealing an automatic critical strike on a successful hit and bleed damage over time. When reached to Nemesis, Dog gains bonuses to health and health regeneration. Also it would be wise to attack from the side or rear for maximum effectiveness. Because other warriors have so many more talents and so many more equipment slots, Dog can be outstripped in the long run by veteran warriors. But in early stages, he is very useful as a damage dealer. Finding Items Dog can be asked 'Do you see anything interesting?' in various locations in the game. In most areas he will have a random chance to return with either a minor item such as an Elfroot or a limited number of unique items. There seems to be only one item that is unique to a specific area. While in Anvil of the Void, Ortan Thaig or Caridin's Cross, having the Dog search for an item may yield the unique helmet Duty. *Note that there is be a bug where you get the message 'the Dog has brought you an item!' but you will receive nothing in your inventory. Other items that the Dog can find include: *A Very Chewed and Moist book a (Note, Books & Songs) *Garbolg's Backcountry Reserve a gift. *Tangled Ball of Yarn a gift. *Found Cake a gift. *Dirty Pair of Pantaloons a gift. *Piece of Wood Veridium Staff Landmark Exploration Throughout the game, there are several locations which will give an added bonus to both the Dog and The Warden's statistics while in the area, known as Landmarks. The dog must be in the party to explore the landmark locations. These locations are an object with a sparkling aura, much like Elfroot or Deathroot plants. *Lothering - On a small rise to the north of town, just before you reach the water. *Redcliff - A tree near the windmill. *Redcliffe Castle - In the Castle courtyard near the main gate. *Circle Tower Dock - You enter the area facing a dock. Follow the coast to the left to a boat. *Brecilian Forest - A tree between the Grand Oak and the cursed camp. *East Brecilian Forest - The Mad Hermit's tent. *Dalish Camp - A tent in the Dalish Camp. *Denerim - An overturned cart in the Denerim Marketplace during the Final Onslaught quest. Quotes Dialogue * Sten: ''Snarls''. * Dog: Growls angrily. * Sten: Lets out a terrifying roar. * Dog: ''Barks angrily and lunges at Sten''. * Sten: "You are a true warrior, and worthy of respect." * Dog: Barks excitedly. --- *Morrigan: "Does this mean we are going to have this mangy beast follow us around?, Wonderful." *Alistair: "He's not Mangy! (Mushy Voice)" -- * Morrigan: "I know it was you rooting in my pack, mongrel." * Dog: Innocent whine * Morrigan: "Who else? Alistair? He's a likely suspect, I admit, but no." * Dog: Bows head shamefully * Morrigan: "I notice you avoided the hemlock." * Dog: Happy bark! * Morrigan: "Yes, yes, very clever. Next time I will disguise it more carefully." * Dog: Sad eyes * Morrigan: "Do not even try it! I would not give you a biscuit had I one." * Dog: Sadder eyes * Morrigan: "Oh... very well. But tell no one!" Trivia * A long-standing joke between the people who frequent the official Dragon Age: Origins forum is that Dog's "official" name is really Rabbit (which was used as an example name by one of the writers, Mary Kirby), and he is still occasionally referred to as such. * Dog is referenced in a Penny Arcade comic in which the character, speaking in a irreverently comical modern slang, informs a NPC that he's named his dog "Barkspawn". See Also Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Origins characters